Current in-vehicle entertainment systems may allow for the transfer of one or more types of digital media from a mobile device to a global entertainment system within the vehicle. The global entertainment system may then provide the digital content from the mobile device globally throughout the vehicle. For example, the digital content may originate from a smart phone that has been paired with a Bluetooth connection provided by the vehicle. However, a need exists for alternative methods of selectively distributing and accessing digital content within vehicles.